


On Top of the World

by hazelNuts



Series: Prompt Fics [47]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just-fanfiction-no-hate asked," #35 (you heard me. take. it. off) sterek. please and thanks"</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Top of the World

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.

‘Take it off, Stiles,’ Derek says desperately.

‘What? I can’t hear you, Sourwolf,’ Stiles says, laughing hysterically.

‘You heard me. Take. It. Off.’ He puts a little extra growl into it. It doesn’t help.

The little kitten that is perched on top of his head only starts to purr louder, and Stiles is crying from laughter. He tries to talk, probably to make fun of Derek again, but he can’t get enough air to actually say something.

Derek resigns himself to waiting until his boyfriend can get himself under control. He’s tried removing the kitten himself, but every time his hands come near the little animal, it starts kneading his scalp. He has high pain-tolerance and heals fast, but he’d rather not wash blood out of his hair.

It takes another five minutes before Stiles is finally calm enough to lift the kitten from his head. She meows in protest, but stops when Stiles drops her on Derek’s lap. She attempts to climb back up, but he grabs her before she gets up too high.

Stiles drops down next to him and snuggles into his side. He’s still chuckling a bit. His face and eyes are red, and Derek can hear his still rapidly beating heart.

‘Hey, Derek? Sweetie?’ Stiles grins, batting his eyes.

This can’t be good. ‘What?’

‘Would you consider putting her back so I can send a picture to Scott?’

‘No.’

‘But he’ll never believe me if I don’t have proof!’

‘No.’

‘Please? Pretty please?’ Stiles pouts, making his eyes wide. God, he’s even tearing up a bit.

‘Fine,’ Derek grouses. ‘One picture.’

Stiles’ happy smile is totally worth the tiny claws piercing his scalp.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
